memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dr. Relezt/ Fan
Benutzer:Dr. Relezt/ Star Trek and Gay > =weitere Favoriten= Filme Bild:ST8 Kinoplakat.jpg|Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt Bild:ST6Poster.jpg|Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land Schiffsklassen Excelsior-Klassethumb|right|''Excelsior'' ♥_♥ Fragt mich nicht wieso, haltet mich für verrückt aber seit dem ich diese Klasse gesehen habe bin ich quassie in sie verliebt: die Rassen * Andorianer * Bolianer (Link) * Talarianer * Vulkanier * Indianer Charaktere Star Trek * Dr. Phlox - die Grinsebacke x) * Dr. McCoy - nicht verwechseln mit "Beast" von X-Men ;) * Comander Data * Comander Tuvok - Quotenschwarzer und Quotenvulkanier in einem, genial. *fg Tuvok at Star Trek Exelsior * Captain Jean-Luc Picard - mein favorisierter Captain Reale * Salvador Dalí einer der beste Künstler seit dem Urknall. * Sigmund Freud Die Theorien von Dr. Rel' (wird noch ausgearbeitet) * Talos IV-Gesang-Pflanze Da der Vulkanier Spock bei der Berührung dieser Pflanze seine Emotionen nicht mehr unterdrücken kann, dass durch ein aufatmenden Lächeln symbolisiert wird, ist meine Theorie dass diese Pflanze demjenigen der sie berührt, eine Art schlag verpasst wird. Dies geschiet höchstwarscheinlich zum selbstschutz. Das berührende Wesen soll eine positive erfahrung mit der Pflanze machen und sie so mit in ruhe lassen. * Bolianische Ehe Im der Orginalfolge Field of Fire heisst es , das Zim Brott eine Ehefrau hat und einen Neben-Mann. Eine Frau mit zwei Männer, wäre logisch, wenn es mehr Männer als Frauen von einer Spezies gibt. Und in der tat sieht man in Star Trek mehr männliche Bolianer als weibliche. Höchst wahrscheinlich weil auch mehr männliche Nachkommen geboren werden. Die Frauen scheinen auch nicht schüchtern zu sein, wenn es darum geht einen Partner zu erobern, selbst wenn dieser nicht von der selben Spezies ist, wie es bei den Flirt von Lysia Arlin und Odo ist. My Most Wanted Episoden DS9 # (1x01) (I. ü.: Bolianer, Excelsior-Klasse, Crossoverfolge zu TNG, Locutus) # (2x26)(I. ü.: Bolanischen Kristallstahl und Schiffe) # (2x16) (i. ü.: Bolianerin Lysia Arlin) # (6x15) (i. ü.: Bolianer Graife, Bolarus(?) ausbaufähiger Artikel) # (4x06) (Homosexualität) # (4x07) (interesante Folge?) # (4×08) (I.ü.: Bolianische Wärung,) # (4x25) # (1.1) (Crossoverfolge) TNG # (4x11) (i.ü. Bolianer,) # (i.ü. Bolarus IX (?)) # (4x20) (Robin Hood,) Andere # (1x19) (Ferengie haben kontakt mit Bolianer) # # (Crossoverfolge) # (Infos über: Indianer) :next buy:DS9|Seaseon:4|Part:1 Star Trek: Fan Collective Lass mich mal rumspinn.. Wie wäre es eigendlich mal mit einer Star Trek: Fan Collective über die Akademie der Sternenflotte? * * * * * * * ... oder was noch Realistischer wäre eine Star Trek Vulkan Collective aber wir sind ja nicht bei wünsch dir was x) Games Star Trek Online! Zitat von Cryptic FAQ 1. Welche Rassen wird man spielen können? Wir planen Menschen, Vulkanier, Andorianer, Klingonen, die Orion und die Gorn sowie einige mehr zu spielbaren Rassen zu machen. Außerdem wird es möglich sein, seine eigene Rasse (o.ô mkay) zu kreieren - mit eigenem Aussehen und eigenen Eigenschaften. Dr. Phloxs Haustiere Phlox hat einige Tiere auf seiner Krankenstation, da die Tiere auch Medizinisch genutz werden können. Pyrithianische Fledermaus, Edusianische Schnecke, Regulanischer Blutwurm, Alterianisches Beuteltier, Osmotischer Aal, (Blutegel). Die meisten dieser Tieren fressen wiederum andere Tiere Tribble, Vulkanischer Sandwurm, Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis Es gibt ein paar Anspielungen ect. auf die bekannten SciFiBücher „Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis“ und „Das Restaurant am Ende des Universums“ von Douglas Adams. * Impulsantrieb * Ford Prefect * Vorgone klingt wie Vogonen * Sirius Kybernetik Corporation * Milliways Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis (von Douglas Adams) Cameoauftritte Regisseure Bryan Singer Effekte (Industrial Light & Magic) Stewart Lew ISS-Astronauten Terry Virts, E. Michael Fincke Rocksänger Iggy Pop Autor David Gerrold Zitate ( ) Notizen und Schnellzugriffe Star Trek ist Kult In-Joke, Ich bin Arzt…, 47. .oO(wen man bei StarTrek die zwei T weg lässt und aus den zwei r ein r macht bekommt man ...? o.0) Fan-Rollenspiele (canon spielen, Jahr 2008 = 2379) Sandbox Unbenutzte Dateien | 200derste Spezial Folge Star Gate Dr. Relezt http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Star_Trek:_First_Contact http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Kategorie:Memory_Alpha Referenztabellen Kategorie:Blog die Aliens aus Star Trek XI sind .. ich sags ma so, ekelig - in einem andern Film hätten die mir bestimmt gefallen aber nicht hier bei ST !